


baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

by multihyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Painting, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: Jaemin loves taking pictures and Renjun loves painting them, so obviously, there couldn't be a better way to confess your love to your best friend than painting his favourite picture.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! this is my first time writing something else than markhyuck but i really loved this idea and immediately had to write it hehe :3 this fic is obviously inspired by the song electric love by børns, it's one of my favourite songs rn!! enjoy reading <3
> 
> english isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!

Renjun's heartbeat picks up speed immediately when he hears the door to their dorm room open. A few seconds later Jaemin is standing in front of him, his camera hanging around his neck and a wide smile on his lips.

Of course, his best friend is giving him _that_ smile. The smile that makes Renjun feel butterflies in his stomach, the smile that can wash any worries away like a wave of warm water at the beach, the smile that Jaemin is so well-known for and yet, Renjun blushes every time he sees it.

"God Injun I nearly got completely soaked outside because this storm came out of nowhere!", Jaemin whines and lets himself fall onto his bed.

Oh, how fitting the weather is right now. Renjun doesn't even have to look out of the window to see the lightning pushing through the dark clouds. He hears thunder right after and if his heart wasn't already beating at full speed it would've definitely beat faster again. The elder watches Jaemin put his camera away before letting out a long sigh and wrapping himself up in his blanket.

"I hate thunderstorms", the boy pouts and jumps when it thunders again.

Renjun thinks it's adorable, and he has the urge to hug Jaemin and don't let him go until the storm is over. To his surprise, the younger asks to cuddle just a few seconds after that, as if he was able to read his mind. Jaemin opens his arms grinning and Renjun doesn't hestitate to pull his friend into a tight hug and wrap his blanket around the both of them. He knows that he had planned to do something else right now but god, cuddling Jaemin feels so _fucking_ good and if he's being honest, Renjun would love to procrastinate his confession. He's been wanting to tell the younger for months now but he never had the guts and an idea on how to do it, so when Jaemin showed him his new favourite picture that he took, Renjun knew exactly what to do. It's a picture of a big streak of lightning in front of dark purple clouds. He doesn't know how the younger was able to take it but it's beautiful, just like the boy himself. It only took Renjun two days to recreate the picture with paint and since then it's been sitting in the back of his closet, well hidden from his best friend. 

"What are you thinking about?", Jaemin whispers while playing with the elder's hair.

Renjun knows that he can't hide anything from the younger, he was never good at that. That's why he's surprised that Jaemin hasn't figured it out by now. Or maybe he has and just doesn't say anything because he doesn't like Renjun like that and wants to keep their friendship. To be honest that wouldn't surprise the elder either because he has learned to not get his hopes up too high.

"Nothing important, just this one painting I did a while ago", Renjun hums quietly.

"Oh? Show me!", Jaemin's eyes light up. "Was it a project for art class?"

Shit, Renjun is really about to confess his feelings. What a stupid idea, why did he even say anything? He scolds himself internally while looking at the curious boy in front of him. Jaemin looks so adorable with his hair all messy from the wind and his famous smile appearing on his lips again. God, how could he _not_ tell him?

"Actually, it's not for art class", Renjun mumbles and sits up straight, "It's for a very special person in my life"

Jaemin looks even more curious now, cocking his head from side to side like a puppy. Renjun thinks he's about to combust, so he stands up and walks over to his closet. He probably has never been so nervous before and he even catches his hand shake a little while grabbing the painting.

"Okay, how do I start this..", the elder stands in front of Jaemin's bed, the painting hidden behind his back. "The special person is you, actually. I always procrastinated telling you this because I didn't want to ruin our friendship but god, you make me feel so fucking happy. And with that I mean that your smile cheers me up whenever I'm sad or stressed and I blush every time you call me Injun and your hugs are literally the warmest thing on this planet and fuck- I'm in love with you Jaemin. I painted this for you, because you really are like a lightning in the dark for me. You're always able to make me smile and you're just a big ball of positive energy hitting me like I'm getting struck by a lightning. Also you said this is your favourite picture so yeah, I hope you like it"

Renjun finally allows himself to breathe again while giving Jaemin the painting, who just looks at it without saying anything.

_Fuck, I ruined our friendship didn't I?_

"Injunnie", the younger finally speaks up, his voice soft and a bit shaky, "It's so freaking beautiful, you really made this for me?"

Renjun nods and fiddles with his shirt. He doesn't know where to look, he doesn't know what to say and he for sure doesn't know how to feel. It's Jaemin who breaks the awkward silence by standing up and cupping the elder's cheeks gently.

"Do you know for how long I've had a crush on you?", he smiles widely before pressing a soft kiss on Renjun's lips, "I love you too, you fool"

The elder blinks a bit confused, taking a moment to process what Jaemin had just said. He loves him? Na Jaemin _loves_ him? Renjun expected everything but this and yet he somehow manages to pull Jaemin closer and kiss the younger back, tasting the coffee that he probably drank on his way back home. Both of them have forgotten the storm outside by now because they're only focused on each other. Who would've thought that such a cheesy confession would actually work? Renjun definitely didn't, but he couldn't be happier right now.

_Na Jaemin, you really are like lightning in a bottle._

**Author's Note:**

> You can see this as a belated birthday present for Jaemin! Happy birthday to him, I hope he enjoyed his day :3 And I hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
